


Must obey.

by That_one_kid_00



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mint Eye AU, Violence, savior!V, v and jumin getting steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_kid_00/pseuds/That_one_kid_00
Summary: This is just a little drabble I wrote one night. I don't condone violence irl but this is purely fiction.





	Must obey.

Another one.

Another believer has acted out against the perfect paradise he has created. 

Perhaps it was time to put a harsher punishment in place for those who saw it fit to act out. 

V, the current leader and Savior of paradise, stood with his arms crossed as he watched the current scene in front of him unfold. Jumin, the head of operations, had and arm linked with V's and watched too as the scene unfolded. 

Currently, the infamous Choi twins had a believer pinned to a wall. Each Choi had one hand on each of the poor man's shoulder, Saeyoung on the left and Saeran on the right. That very believer had seen it appropriate to disobey a command from the Savior. 

Disobedience will not be tolerated. 

A satisfied smiled pulled at V's lips as Saeyoung harshly punched the believer in the stomach for talking back. Saeran then snapped at him for still talking. 

V then felt a hand on his thigh and, when he looked, saw that it belonged to Jumin.  
“Already?” he asked in a flat tone to which Jumin nodded.  
“Yes, my sa-” Jumin replied only to be hushed by the other's lips. The kiss stayed for no more than a second before V pulled back to subtly smile at Jumin.  
“I told you, Jumin, you are the only one who doesn't have to call me Savior,” V spoke in a hushed voice as not to disturb the twin’s work.  
“Yes, my love… My precious treasure…” 

There was a thud followed by the twins both barking insults at the believer that was now knelt on the floor, his arms wrapped around his stomach. It was clear that the punch he had gotten from Saeyoung hurt a lot. 

V hummed at the sight, pleased with what he saw. That believer deserved far worse and he would get far worse. The twins would continue beating him up until V told them to stop. He and Jumin would be busy in a moment so it may be awhile until that happened. 

“Where were we?” V hummed as he looked back to his boyfriend. There was a mischievous glint in Jumin's eyes. One that only V would ever be able to spot. It was barely there but years of knowing Jumin had taught him to catch it.  
“I believe we were here,” Jumin answered as he lightly squeezed V's thigh.  
“Right,” V sighed in content. Jumin's touch always felt so good. Even before V had created his paradise back when he and Jumin were naive children. Back then he always felt happiest holding Jumin's hand.

Jumin moved to stand behind V and so they both could keep their eyes on the three in front of them. Jumin's hands then trailed up each of his boyfriend's thighs, stopping just below how crotch.

“How's the view, my love?” V heard Jumin's voice ask from behind him. When he focused back on the twins he saw that they had moved significantly. The believer now laid on the floor, Saeyoung's foot on his left hand while his right tried to claw it free. Saeran had his foot on the guys back too, keeping him from crawling away. In a practiced synchronisation, both twins ground their heels into their respective parts causing the man below them to howl out in pain.

“It's great but it would need you in to be perfect,” came V's reply.  
Jumin let out a light chuckle and pressed a kiss to V's neck.  
“Is that so?” he hummed while trailing kisses up to the other's jaw. Almost out of instinct V turned his head to receive a kiss to the lips, his arm reached up to place his hand on the back of Jumin's neck. 

Their lips pressed together, fitting almost perfectly with each other. As they kissed, Jumin's hands trailed up higher to ghost over V's clothed cock. A gasp from said teal-haired male was released into the kiss. It was eagerly swallowed up by Jumin along with the moans that followed from the added pressure he applied. 

 

The only one to so much as bat and eye at the Savior's doings was the believer who was currently undergoing punishment. He would have spoken up if not for the pain caused by a sharp kick to the side. It had him doubling over in pain as he curled up to protect his organs from any real damage. Saeran didn't like this and gave Saeyoung a look to confirm their next move. 

The poor believer would be hurting a lot after what they had planned.


End file.
